Josh Hudson (TV Series)
Josh Hudson is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is first seen as a Woodbury Resident in the episode "I Ain't A Judas". He is mature and smart, shown to be kind with the members of his group and willing to help others. After the Governor's Massacre, he moves into the prison and stays with the main group until The Governor had destroyed the prison. He escaped with Tyreese but went missing soon after. He was found at Grady Memorial and left with the others. Currently, he resides in the Alexandria Safe Zone. Pre-Apocalyose Before the apocalypse, Josh had lived with his mother, father and sister and studied at an unknown high school in Florida. While driving from their overrun community, they crashed their car and walkers killed them all except Josh, who made it out with an arm injury which has never fully healed. He later met Martinez and he was brought to woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "I Ain't A Judas" The Governor approaches Josh with Milton to put him in the army, but Milton denies access due to his arm injury. The Governor asks how it happened and Josh explains the accident. "Welcome to the Tombs" In the season finale, Tyreese and Sasha tell him to help get people on the bus to go to the prison. Season 4 "30 Days Without an Accident" Josh is first seen killing walkers at the fence with Karen and a few others. When Tyreese arrives, he pokes in and reminds Karen they have a job to do. Later, Josh runs up to Rick and joins the group on a run. While inside, he finds a knife and keeps it with him. He escapes the collapsing building, leaving Zack behind. "Infected" He is in the infected cell block during the attack and is seen getting his arm grabbed when he smashes the walker's head in with a hammer. After the attack, he joins Rick, Dr. S, Daryl and Bob examine Patrick's body. They discover it wasn't a walker bite but a sickness. Later, he assists the others in holding the fence up when Sasha discovers someone was feeding walkers. Josh angrily accused a few people. "Isolation" Josh is placed inside a cell block with the other sick people. "Internment" Josh is seen helping Hershel put one of the dead patients down. Hershel tells him he looks more sick and Josh replies he needs the medicine as soon as possible. Later, Hershel is attacked by one of the turned victims. Josh is seen fighting many walkers off and protects Lizzie from a sick victim named Henry. Later, he gets some medicine and helps load the bodies up. "Too Far Gone" With his condition improving, he exits the cell block as the Governor starts attacking. He is seen crying after Hershel's head is chopped off and shoots many people in the Governor's army. He pushes one man down and bashes his head in with his gun Alisha points a gun to his face. Her partner is shot, and as she is shot by Lizzie, blood splashes on his face. Tyreese joins him, Lizzie and Mika as they leave the prison. "Inamates" While in the woods, Josh and Tyreese hear screaming and they find a group being attacked and they take down the walkers. Carol appears with Lizzie and Mika and the man tells them about Terminus. "The Grove" Carol, Tyreese, Lizzie, Mika, Judith, Harry and Josh stumble across the grove and decide to stay before leaving for terminus. Carol teach Lizzie and Mika to shoot while He practices as well. Later on, Josh is inside the house when Carol tells him to watch Judith and he watches her run outside to Lizzie, who is playing with a walker. He watches the outburst and later goes to Carol and tells her to "keep Lizzie away from me and Judith." The next day, Lizzie and Mika scream as burnt walkers approach them. He runs out from the house and starts shooting at the walkers. He comforts Mika, who got scared after seeing the walkers. He, Tyreese and Carol are out hunting and he listens to Carol and Ty talk about Karen's death. When they return to the grove, the find Lizzie had killed Mika and wanted to kill Judith. Carol sends Lizzie, Tyreese and Judith away. She tries getting him to leave as well when he tells her, "I'll do it... You take care of Lizzie... Somehow." He then gets on his knees and stabs Mika in the head with sorrow before breaking into tears and leaving the grove without the others. "A" Josh is seen in a flashback laughing with Beth. Season 5 "Slabtown" Beth sees him in the hall and turns him around, both of them hugging and laughing. He tells her that the others were okay but he got captured while Carol was saving them. Beth hears him telling Dawn to let them go because their group is out there looking for them. Dawn leads him and Beth to help Gavin Trevitt and they attempt to help him. When Edwards tells them he won't make it, Dawn slaps Beth making Josh lunge to her but he is stopped by another officer. Later, him, Beth and Noah make a plan to escape. During the escape, Noah and Josh escape but Beth is captured, Josh looking back with apologetic glances and runs into the city. "Consumed" Near the end of the episode, Noah tells Carol and Daryl his friend is hurt and they are led to Josh, who hugs them. It is revealed he was shot by one of the officers and he is helped by Daryl to the exit when Carol is hit by a cop car. "Coda" Josh is only seen during the hostage exchange between both groups. He is close to Beth and walks with her to hug Noah. He sees Beth's scissors and screams, "NO!" when she stabs Dawn and Beth is shot in the head, her blood spraying on him. He falls to the ground in tears, hugging Beth's corpse. He is seen walking out in tears. "What's Happened and What's Going On" He is seen at Tyreese's funeral. "Them" Josh is seen with Sasha, Daryl and Maggie, very frustrated on the lack of food and water. When Daryl returns, he suggests they take the water. When it begins to rain, him, Rosita and Tara all sit in the rain, smiling until they see lightning. They rush to a barn Daryl found. Josh is asleep during Rick's story but wakes up when he hears Daryl struggling with the barn door and the walkers. He rushes to help hold it shut. "The Distance" Josh tells Aaron he wishes to go to Alexandria with him. Rick denies and Josh snaps on him, telling him he doesn't feel safe out here and wants to be with people and he can defend himself. He rides with Rick, Michonne, Aaron and Glenn to the safe zone when they run into Walkers and are forced to ditch the car. "Remember" Josh watches the fight between Glenn and Aiden. "Forget" Deanna asks to have him and Maggie assist Alexandria with her. He agrees and is seen at the party later. "Spend" Josh walks in after hearing Deanna and Gabriel talk. Gabriel convinces Deanna Rick's group are bad people and he is left in shock. "Conquer" Gabriel notices Josh watching him while he is hanging clothes. Josh begins to leave and approaches Deanna's porch with Maggie, telling her sending Rick and their friends away won't do anything for them. Deanna ignores the warnings and Josh angrily tells Maggie she can handle it and goes to his home. Later, at the meeting, Josh tells everyone about Woodbury and how Rick saved him from there. He is interrupted when Rick drags a walker in, scaring him. Pete comes in with Michonne's sword to kill Rick but kills Reg accidentally. He looks at Rick and whispers "Kill him." Season 6 "First Time Again" During a flashback, he is seen telling everyone Rick's plan will work as long as they actually try. Later, he is seen building a wall when walkers attack, the Alexandrians cower in fear. Josh rolls his eyes before snatching a shovel from one of the people and smashes a walker's head with it. He turns around to them and says it's easy. "JSS" Josh is seen in his house when he sees the wolves chasing after the Alexandrians. He runs out as a woman is chased and stabs one in the chest. He then runs to Erin's house to see her get her stomach cut open and screams before stabbing the wolf in the back of it's head. He then kills Erin. He is seen taking an ax from a dead wolf and smiling at it. "Now" He opens the gate for Rick as the horde follows and he slams it shut. Later, he hears Jessie's speech and tells her she has potential. "Heads Up" He attempts to help Spencer, then helping Tara after she almost falls. When Rick yells at her, he defends her and is told to be quiet. He flips Rick off and tells him if he ever needs him again, he is not going to be there. Later, He and Tara are talking when Rick appologizes. He forgives him and they go back to talking about "gay stuff." He is then seen when the balloons rise and then the tower falls. "Start to Finish" His pistol runs out of bullets and he is chased by four walkers. He runs into Rick, Michonne, Carl and the others and follows them to safety, Jessie shooting walkers to protect them. He is later seen saying goodbye to Deanna before covering himself in Walker guts. "No Way Out" While walking through the herd, he hears Sam crying and attempts to silence him but notices walkers looking and backs away. He runs as Sam is attacked. He returns with a machete just to kill Ron before he can shoot Rick. He gasps when he sees Carl was shot in the eye. He and Michonne kill walkers so they have a path, running to the infirmary. When Rick goes to kill the walkers, he tells the others they need to help. He lectures Spencer, then him, Spencer, Heath, Aaron and Michonne assist Rick, soon being joined by the other Alexandrians. Josh is later seen in the infirmary, helping Denise with some patients. "Knots Untie" Josh is present when Jesus is telling Rick's group of the Hilltop. He offers to go alone with them to see if this place is real. Later, he listens to Glenn about Maggie's pregnancy. He then sees a destroyed car and points it out. He is one of the people that looks for Jesus' group. When the RV is stuck in mud, he is seen leaning against it carelessly. He follows Jesus to the community when two spear wielding gaurds disarm them. While in the community, he meets Sean, a kind boy who seems to be happy in the hilltop. Josh tells him he's going to help stop the saviors but Sean begs him not to go. Josh appologizes and promises to see him again before walking to find the others. He gets to Maggie, who suggestively asks who he was talking to, teasing him. Josh is later seen getting back in the RV and going home. "Not Tomorrow Yet" In the church, Josh is seen to be highly annoyed with Morgan. He later assists the travel to the saviors and kills several of them. When the fight is over, he gets in a car with Magdiel, Heath and Tara and they go on their two week supply run. "Twice As Far" It is revealed the group on the run were attacked by a few Saviors and Josh had his leg cut open. Tara and the others took him to the Hilltop and went back on their run, but then Sean took him back to Alexandria so Denise could help, unaware of Denise's demise. "East" Josh is briefly seen saying goodbye to Sean before he leaves. "Last Day on Earth" Josh tells Rick that Sean, Glenn, Daryl, Rosita and Michonne have yet to return. Rick refuses to let him leave alone and allows him to join with the group to the Hilltop. Throughout the episode, Josh says it's a bad idea to be ignoring these people and tells Rick he's too comfortable with being on top again. "We are vulnerable. Look at all these people, they will kill us, Rick!" Later, Josh is seen running with the others when they meet Negan. Negan sees him breaking down and has two of his men force him to watch the lineup. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Josh is still being held by two of Negan's men when Rick comes back with Negan. After everyone of the saviors leave, he is still on the ground, unable to move until Sean runs from the bushes and helps him up, hugging him. While the group moves the bodies, Josh hugs and comforts a grieving Maggie. Him, Maggie, Sasha and Sean decide to go to the Hilltop. "Service" Rosita mentions that he left to the Hilltop with Mitchell and Sean. "Go Getters" He is first seen at Glenn and Abraham's graves with Sasha and Maggie. Jesus and Sean approach to place flowers on the graves and Sean asks Josh if he's okay, getting no reply. He leaves quickly, seeing Gregory coming. That night, Josh, who is staying with Sean's family, awakens to the fire and music. He cowers in the corner, covering his ears in tears. Sean arrives, grabbing his wrists and telling him he needs to be strong. Josh shakes his head, saying it's no use. A walker gets in the trailer and attacks Malia, biting her. Josh shoves it back and stabs it, bashing it's brains in. Mitchell and Sara cry for help, Mitchell glaring at Josh. Later, when the saviors are packing up to leave, Sean thanks Josh for trying to help Malia. "We should go back to Alexandria." He whispers with a smile. Josh nods and the two sneak out of the hilltop, making their way to Alexandria. "Swear" Josh and Sean exit the woods to see Tara at the gates. They run to her, hugging her before Eugene lets them in. "Sing Me a Song" He and Sean are walking down the street when Alexa asks if she can talk to Sean. Josh walks ahead and waits for Sean. He asks what she wanted and Sean smiles and says she wanted to hang out and have dinner sometime. Josh pretends to be enthusiastic but has a look of sadness when Sean isn't looking. "Hearts Still Beating" Josh knocks on Alexa's door, telling her that her and Sean need to go with him. She denies but he tells her Negan is back. They walk to the crowd and watch as Negan plays pool. They watch as Spencer betrays them and Josh shakes his head, whispering, "Damn pussy." Negan sees him and smiles, telling him to come over. Josh does and Negan has him hold his cue. Josh watches in horror as Negan confronts Spencer. When Negan stabs Spencer, Josh gets wide eyed. He sees Rosita pull out her gun and yells, "Rosita, don't!" When Arat hits her down, Josh runs to help her but is pushed by Negan, slamming his back into the pool table. He rolls to his stomach and gets to his knees. Arat is then commanded to kill someone and Josh flinches. He calls Negan a dick when Olivia is killed. Negan grabs him by the hair and tugs him up. He is then tossed back down and told to shut up. Negan asks Rosita who made the bullet. Josh stands and says he made it, as does Tara. Eugene is sobbing, saying it was him. Josh says, "Shut up, Eugene. It was me." Eugene lists things that he used to make it and is taken by the saviors. He shakes his head and looks at Rick. He asks how he's just letting this happen. "You need to find yourself again." Michonne later tells Rick what Josh said to him was true. He joins Rick and the others to go to the Hilltop. He runs to Maggie and hugs her, Jesus and Daryl. He walks to see Gregory with the others. "Rock in the Road" He is with the others but doesn't speak the entire episode. He and Sean stay back in Alexandria. "The Other Side" It is revealed he, Sean and Alice went to the Hilltop within the past few episodes. He asks Sean why he's still with Alexa and he shrugs. They see the saviors are coming and Sean has Josh hide in his home. While Josh is in the home, he hears Mitchell mumbling to Sara. He says Josh is the reason why their son is becoming a danger. He listens to the two argue when Mitchell slaps her. Sara tells him to leave but Mitchell says he won't leave unless Josh is gone. "I'm protecting you!" Later, Sean walks in and tells Josh the saviors are gone. Josh says he should leave. Sean refuses. Josh says he heard his parents yelling and that he's causing trouble here. Josh leaves the Hilltop, Sean watching sadly. Eventually, Josh is running from some walkers in the woods and trips over a log. He reaches for his hatchet but can't grab it. A walker stumbles to him when a woman with a machete chops off it's head. Josh stares at her in horror. She hits him with the handle, knocking him out. He isn't seen again in the next episode, leaving his status unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Josh has killed: *At least four people in Governor's Army. *Mika Samuels (Before Reanimation) *Erin (Out of Mercy) *Ron Anderson *At least five Wolves. *At least four Saviors. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Josh seemed to be a highly loyal follower of the governor. After all, Brian saved him from the walkers. However, over time, he realized the Governor was sadistic, crazed, and evil. Josh is shown to be shocked when he is told The Governor killed everyone in Woodbury. The Governor recognizes him during the prison assault and Josh punches him in the face before fleeing. Andrea Though never seen interacting, Josh was present during many rallys and seemed to like Andrea. When Michonne asked how he felt about her, he replied by saying she should still be alive. Milton Mamet Milton seemed to care greatly for Josh, as he tried hard to find an excuse for him not to battle. Josh claims he looks back on people like Milton and wishes he could thank him. Michonne Josh was a fan of Michonne when he met her. Knowing how powerful she was, he tried his best to not mess with her. When he arrives at the prison, they become good friends and she gets him clothes and books when she is out. When the prison is destroyed, he is concerned for Michonne and is unsure if she is alive until meeting a man from Terminus who claims to have her. When they meet again, he is glad to see her. Hershel Greene With Hershel taking care of him in Season 4, Josh seemed to greatly appreciate him. When the Governor kills him, Josh is seen to be distraught, screaming and sobbing for the loss. Maggie Greene Josh looks up to Maggie like an older sister. They seem to get along well. After the death of her family, he is shown to be supportive of her. While in Alexandria, they work together a lot and try defending their group after Gabriel lies to Deanna. Later, at the hilltop, she teases him when he meets Sean. Josh says Maggie is like the sister he always wanted. Maggie takes him as her own family. Beth Greene Though they hadn't interacted a lot early on, Josh and Beth seemed to have a steady friendship. In Season 5, both are kidnapped and try helping each other out. When Dawn slaps her, Josh attempts to punch Dawn but is held back. During the exchange, he sees Beth holding scissors to kill Dawn and screams for her to stop but is too late. She is killed and he is deeply saddened. Carol Peletier Josh and Carol had gotten along like mother and son. She cares greatly for him. By No Way Out, Josh saw how Carol was changing and was concerned after she started snapping on people. Harry Peletier Though not seen together much, it is assumed they have a good friendship. At the prison, they are both seen helping out around the camp with the others. When Josh is with Carol at the grove, he mentions Harry and says he's a strong kid. Gabriel Stokes Josh seems to greatly dislike Gabriel. Gabriel is lying to Deanna to get them kicked out and Josh overhears. He is watching Gabriel angrily. As time goes on, he lightens up to the preacher but still dislikes him. Rick Grimes Not much interaction is seen between these two, but Josh follows his orders most of the time. Recognizing his crazy side, Josh tends to stay away from him at times. When Rick yells at Tara for helping Spencer, he is also scolded and flips Rick off. Since then, Josh doesn't take Rick's orders as well, but still is loyal to Rick. It is believed that they get along better now. They seem to interact well as of late. Magdiel Both being from Woodbury, the two were friends at their original camp. At the prison, the two didn't do a lot of interacting as they both had respective jobs to do. Both of them were on a run with Tara and Heath, but Josh was injured and Magdiel helped bring him back. Tara Chambler Though they do not speak much, he is shown to be helpful to her. When she is rescuing Spencer, he helps her. Rick scolds them and he defends Tara, but Rick yells at him even more. Overall, they seem to be okay with each other. They seem to be good friends, as when they were talking later in that episode, it's said they talk about their sexualities. Deanna Monroe When meeting Deanna, she is highly accepting of him and likes him very much, treating him as her own child. She makes him and Maggie her assistants and they both help around. He tries to convince her that Rick isn't a bad person but she ignores that. Later, when she is dying, he is shown to be saddened by it, crying by her bedside. Spencer Monroe Not much talking is seen between these two, but Josh and Spencer seem to hate each other. Josh believes Spencer is reckless, careless and plain stupid. When Rick is fighting the walkers, Spencer tries stopping Josh from leaving, making Josh call him a coward. Though he was surprised by Spencer's death, he's said he's glad it happened. Morgan Jones Josh seems to dislike Morgan for his pacifistic ways. Because Morgan chastises him for killing, Josh tends to throw a punch at Morgan every now and then and claim they're accidents. When Josh finds out about the wolf, he yells at Morgan and threatens to tell Rick. Later at the church, Morgan says they shouldn't kill the saviors, making Josh annoyed. Sean First meeting at the Hilltop, they become friends instantly. Sean and Josh communicate very nicely. When Josh tells Sean he is going to help stop the saviors, Sean begs him not to go, fearing for his life. Later, he says goodbye and hopes to see him again, Maggie stops him and teases him. He confesses he has a crush on him. While on a run, Josh's leg is deeply cut by a savior and Sean takes him back to Alexandria. After the encounter with Negan, Sean tries his best to help Josh recover. When Sean and Alexa begin hanging out and start a relationship, Josh shows clear sadness. Negan Josh had previously said he wasn't scared of Negan. However, after meeting him, Negan messes with Josh's head and makes him break, then makes him watch as he kills two of his companions. However, in Heart's Still Beating, he begins to stand up to Negan. }} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character was Hayden Nicks. **His casting description was "Hayden Nicks - Early to mid teens, 15 years old - Kind, smart and mature. Able to sense problems almost instantly and willing to help others." *Josh is from Florida but his family moved north to escape the walkers. *It is revealed by Milton that his arm is permanently damaged as they didn't have proper tools to fix it. Although, in Alexandria, it is believed Pete could have helped. *Josh was meant to have a bigger role in Season 3. He was originally going to help Andrea escape, leave with her but get separated and help the prison group find her, but due to scheduling conflicts with Gavin Macintosh, they decided to make his character bigger in Season 4. *He is the last male survivor of Woodbury. *He is bisexual, as revealed in "Remember" when Deanna interviews him. **However, In the episode, "Heads Up," he suggests he is full on gay. *When asked how long he thinks he'll be on the show, Gavin said, "I know I'm in Season 6. I'm hoping to go for at least Season 8 if I get a good story arc." *Though being a main character in Seasons 4 and 5, he was not added to the opening credits until Season 6, placed after Lennie James and sharing a title card with him. *His weapon of choice is a hatchet that he found in the woods. He's had it since he got to woodbury. *In season 6, he was only in 11 episodes despite being a main cast member. *In season 7, his opening sequence title card was shared with Sonequa Martin-Green, his name under hers. *An alternative scene was shot where Josh was thrown in front of the Lucille victim's body and was also killed. It was revealed to be fake. However, it was used while Rick had dreams of his group getting hit with Lucille. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Woodbury